It's Hard for Luigi to say
by ninjagofan13
Summary: Daisy's birthday masquerade ball is two days away! Luigi wants to get her the perfect present. Will he also have the courage to go with her to the ball? LuigixDaisy MarioxPeach
1. The Perfect Gift

Hello readers! This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy and Please read and review!

Chapter one

The Perfect Gift

It was a beautiful peaceful day. The Mario Brothers were at their house. Mario was in the kitchen making spaghetti for dinner.  
He was humming as he stirred it. He heard a creak at the doorway. He turned to see a green hat move back out of sight.  
"Luigi?" Mario asked.  
"Y-yes, Mario?" Luigi asked back.  
"What are you doing?" Mario asked.  
"Nothing," Luigi answered.  
"Luigi, please come in here," Mario said. Luigi walked in the kitchen and sat down at the table.  
"Is there something wrong?" Mario asked.  
"Well it's just that it's going to be Princess Daisy's birthday in two days and I don't have a present for her. I really really want to get her the perfect present," Luigi said.  
"Okay. That's an easy problem to solve," Mario said. He took the pot of spaghetti off the oven, set it on the counter and sat across from Luigi.  
"Aren't you going to eat?" Luigi asked."It can wait. So do you have an idea what you want to get her?" Mario asked.  
"Something good," Luigi answered.  
"How about daisies?" Mario suggested.  
"Are you even trying?" Luigi asked. "Yeah. How about a teddy bear?"  
"No,"  
"Candy?"  
"No,"  
"Baked goods?"  
"No,"  
"Flowers that aren't daisies?"  
"No!" Luigi sighed. "Thanks for your help any way, big bro," Luigi said. He sat up from his chair.  
"Luigi, wait!" Mario said. Luigi sat back down.  
"You sure are acting strange about this. Do you by chance have a crush on Daisy?" Mario asked. Luigi blushed.  
"Uh n-no not at all," Luigi said quickly.  
"Luigi come on tell the truth," Mario said with a smile.  
"Y-yes I do. And I would love to be her date for the masquerade ball," Luigi said with his head down. Luigi looked up at Mario.  
"But please don't tell anyone!"  
"I won't. Don't worry. Let's just eat dinner and think," Mario said.

Mean while at Daisy's castle.

"Daisy fireworks would be the best!" Peach said. Daisy was in her room with Peach. They were both sitting on her bed planning her party which was only two days away.  
"But if the masquerade ball is inside-" Daisy started.  
"We have present opening outside in the front lawn. Then the surprise fireworks begin after you open the presents," Peach interrupted.  
"Okay." Daisy said.  
"Is something wrong?" Peach asked.  
"No boy asked me to be their date to the ball and it is two days away!" Daisy said.  
"Calm down. I know for a fact you'll get a date," Peach said.  
"Mario asked you like as soon as the ball was announced!" Daisy said.  
"Yeah because he is my boyfriend," Peach said.  
"That's not fair," Daisy said.  
"Well then get a boyfriend. Is there someone you want to ask you?" Peach asked. Daisy Blushed.  
"No!" Daisy asked.  
"Yeah there is! Who is it?"  
"No one!"  
"Tell me!"  
"It's no one!"  
"It's someone!"  
"Leave me alone! It's no one!: Daisy yelled blushing.  
"Okay okay! You don't have to yell!" Peach said. She giggled.  
"What's so funny?! Daisy demanded.  
"Nothing!" Peach said.  
"Let's just get back to party talk," Daisy said.  
*Will Luigi get Daisy an awesome present? Will Luigi get the courage to take Daisy to the ball Will Daisy get the date she wants? Who IS the date Daisy wants? Why am I asking YOU all these questions?  
Find out in Chapter Two! Finally! The perfect gift!*

To be Continued.


	2. Finally! The Perfect Gift!

Hello again! Thanks for checking out chapter 2! I hope you can read the future chapters too!

Chapter Two

Finally! The perfect gift!

While Luigi laid on his bed that night, he thought of what he could get Daisy.  
"I have to get her something better then what anyone can get her. Perhaps a poem?" Luigi thought.  
"No," Luigi sighed. Somehow that night he managed to fall asleep. The next day, Luigi awoke and knew what to give her.  
"I finally know what to get Daisy!" Luigi yelled out with joy as he walked in the kitchen.  
"It better not be one of my suggestions that you shot down," Mario said.  
"You'll see what it is tomorrow at her party," Luigi said with a smile.  
"Are you going to ask her to be your date for the masquerade ball?" Mario asked.  
"Again, you'll see tomorrow!" Luigi said.  
"Well, you better ask before Waluigi does!" Mario said.  
"What?!" Luigi asked.  
"I thought you knew about Waluigi's crush on Daisy? He will ask her. I hope you can ask her instead. If you don't, Daisy might be with Waluigi... forever!" Mario said.  
"No! Daisy wouldn't go with him. And who's to say Daisy will say yes to me any way! I've got some shopping to do now. See you later, big bro," Luigi said.  
"Leaving without any breakfast?" Mario asked.  
"This is more important," Luigi said as he opened the front door.  
"Okay! Bye, Weegee! Have fun!" Mario said.  
Luigi then went out to the Party, Ball, and Halloween Shop. As soon as he walked in, he saw Daisy at the front desk picking up her dress for the ball.  
"Hey Luigi!" Daisy said with a smile.  
"H-hey Pri-princess," Luigi said nervously. Daisy chuckled.  
"Luigi, I keep telling you to call me Daisy!" Daisy said.  
"Oh yeah ri-right," Luigi said blushing. Daisy giggled.  
"So what are you doing here?" Daisy asked.  
"Oh uhh j-just looking around," Luigi said.  
"Are you still coming to my birthday masquerade ball?" Daisy asked.  
"Of course! Do you have a date yet?" Luigi asked.  
"No, not yet. I was hoping a certain someone would, but he hasn't yet. But I'm glad my little Weegee is coming!" Daisy said. Luigi blushed.  
"Y-your li-little?" Luigi couldn't say the rest because of all his stuttering. Daisy giggled again.  
"Oh Luigi! You are too funny! I don't mean that romantically if that's what you think! I just like to mess with you!" Daisy said.  
"And I also like to make you stutter and blush," Daisy thought.  
"Oh okay," Luigi said a little disappointed. The person at the desk handed Daisy a medium sized box.  
"There you are, Princess!" the person said.  
"Thanks! Bye Luigi! See you later and at my ball!" Daisy said. Daisy left the building with her box.  
"Is that all I am to Daisy? A friend that is fun to mess with? And who IS this 'certain someone' she is talking about? Is it Waluigi?" Luigi thought.  
Luigi started to look around.  
"Is there something I can help you find?" the person behind the front desk asked.  
"No thanks! I just looking," Luigi answered.  
"Okay. Just ask if you need something," the person said. Luigi nodded and headed towards the tuxedo aisle. After looking for about 5 minutes, Luigi was about to leave.  
When he turned around, he saw what he was looking for.

*Meanwhile with Daisy*

"I think I should sit under that beautiful tree on that hill for my picnic lunch," Daisy thought.  
Daisy trotted up the hill and set down her box from the shop and her big picnic basket. She opened the basket and pulled out her picnic blanket and set it down on the ground under the tree.  
She sat down and began to set up her picnic. As she ate her sandwich, she noticed Luigi running.  
"HEY LUIGI!" Daisy yelled from the top of the hill. Luigi looked up at her and started up the hill.  
"Hello pri- er Daisy," Luigi said.  
"Hey Luigi. Would you like to join my picnic?" Daisy asked.  
"Sure. Thanks," Luigi said. Luigi sat down at the edge of the big blanket. Daisy giggled.  
"Luigi, there is plenty of room on this huge blanket. You don't have to sit on the edge. Come closer," Daisy said. Luigi sat right across from Daisy.  
"Better?" Luigi asked with his head down.  
"Perfect! Here, have some food," Daisy said as she set the basket closer to him.  
"Is there enough for the both of us?" Luigi asked looking in the basket.  
"Of course! I always pack more then I should. At least eight times more food then I need. Dig in!" Daisy said. Luigi nodded and grabbed a chicken sandwich.  
Daisy noticed he had a box just like hers.  
"He bought a tux at that shop we were at. So he is going for sure! Unless it is Mario's!" Daisy thought.  
"Did you find anything you liked at that shop?" Daisy asked.  
"Uh yeah. Did you?" Luigi asked. Daisy giggled.  
"Of course I did!" Daisy said. Luigi blushed and looked down. Daisy started laughing.  
"Sorry," Daisy said. She looked over towards her left at a blue bird in a nearby tree.  
"She looks so beautiful!" Luigi thought. Daisy looked at Luigi through the corner of her eye, only to catch him staring with this goofy look on his face. Daisy smiled and faced him again.  
Luigi blushed and looked down. Daisy kept smiling.  
"Thanks for the meal, Daisy. I got to go finish my shopping now. See you around," Luigi said. He stood up and picked up his box.  
"Bye Luigi," Daisy said. Luigi walked down the hill. Daisy looked to see how much food was the food was gone! Only the trash was left.  
"Luigi sure ate a lot! He must of skipped breakfast or something to eat THAT much!" Daisy thought.

*What IS this present Luigi has for Daisy? Is Mario right about Waluigi asking her? Will Luigi ever ask Daisy? What DOES Luigi have in that box?  
Find out in Chapter Three! Daisy's Birthday Mystery Masquerade Ball!*


	3. Daisy's Birthday Mystery Masquerade Ball

Hello again! Thanks for sticking around!

Chapter Three

Daisy's Birthday Mystery Masquerade Ball!

Luigi arrived late that night at the Mario Bros. house. He quietly opened the front door so he wouldn't wake his big bro.  
"Luigi, are you FINALLY back?" Mario asked as he ran to the front door.  
"Yeah. Sorry about coming so late. It's just I HAD an idea on a good present for Daisy, but then I started to have second thoughts then I decided to get her what I have here!" Luigi said.  
He held up two boxes.  
"Could I see now or do I have to wait 'till tomorrow?" Mario asked.  
"The second option sounds good!" Luigi said with a smile. Luigi happily went to his room.

*The next day later*

"Luigi? Are you in the living room?" Mario asked. It was after breakfast and Mario hasn't seen His brother all morning.  
He walked in the living room. Luigi was laying on the couch He was groaning in pain.  
"Luigi?! Are you okay?" Mario asked as he ran to Luigi's side.  
"Mario, I-I don't feel so good," Luigi answered.  
"Luigi, I think you're sick," Mario said.  
"Can I still go to the party?" Luigi asked.  
"I'm afraid you can't," Mario said. Luigi sat up.  
"But what if I feel better later on?" Luigi asked. Mario put his hands on Luigi's shoulders and triend to get him to lay down again.  
"Weegee, just relax. I don't think you should go out today," Mario said.  
"But it's Daisy's birthday! And I have to give her the gift," Luigi said.  
"I know and I'm sorry. Peach and I can give Daisy your gift and tell her how you're sick. She'll understand," Mario explained.  
"But I wanted to be her date and be with her and-" Luigi started coughing.  
"I know Weegee. Please just try to get some rest. Daisy will probably visit you tomorrow. I don't think she can today because of preparation and stuff," Mario said.  
"But I don't want Waluigi to be her date and dance with her!" Luigi said.  
"Weegee,Weegee,Weegee! I just said that to mess with you and help you to ask her. Daisy wouldn't want to be with Waluigi," Mario said.  
"But yesterday she said she was hoping a 'certain someone' would ask her. Who IS she talking about?" Luigi asked.  
"I don't know, but please just relax and get some rest," Mario said.  
"Okay, big bro, but please tell them not to stop or postpone the party just for me," Luigi said.

*Later at Peach's castle*

"So he won't be there," Toad told Peach in her throne room.  
"Luigi is sick? Poor thing! He won't be there for her ball," Peach said, worried.  
"That's what Mario called to say. He said not to worry about postponing. Luigi is okay with everyone still having the party," Toad said.  
"That's just like Luigi, isn't it? Hope he gets better soon. When does the party start, because I want to make a quick stop before the party," Peach explained.  
"It's 9 o'clock now and the guests should start coming to her castle 8:30 p.m then the party starts at 9 p.m, so you should make your quick stop a little after 8 p.m," Toad answered.  
"Perfect! Thanks Toad!" Peach said with a smile.  
"Mario also asked you to deliver the Luigi memo to Princess Daisy," Toad said.  
"I'll do that now," Peach said.

*Later at Daisy's castle*

"LUIGI IS SICK?!" Daisy yelled shocked.  
"Sadly, yes. Mario said not to stop the party and he will deliver you Luigi's present," Peach said.  
"Okay," Daisy sighed.  
"The party won't be the same with out him. I won't have someone to mess with and watch blush and stutter so cutely," Daisy said.  
"Well, Waluigi is coming," Peach said.  
"I SAID CUTELY! AND BESIDES WALUIGI DOESN'T DO THAT!" Daisy yelled. Peach giggled.  
"Okay okay. Just joking around," Peach said.

*Mario Bros. house. 8 o'clock. One hour before the start of the party.*

Mario was all ready for the ball. He walked in the living to check on Luigi.  
"I'm off to the party now, Weegee," Mario said.  
"But it is only 8. You don't have to be there 'till 8:30," Luigi said.  
"I have to go by Peach's castle to get her for the ball. She is my girlfriend and date," Mario said.  
"I wish I could be Daisy's date and boyfriend," Luigi said.  
"Well no one is stopping you about the boyfriend part there, little Weegee. Now the sickness is stopping you on being her date today. Are sure you don't want me to stay with you?" Mario asked.  
"No! I don't want to spoil your and Peach's fun. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," Luigi said.  
"Okay then. I'll see you around midnight," Mario said. He walked towards the front door. When he was about to open it, the door swung open and hit Mario right in the face!  
"Luigi! I heard what happened!" Peach said as she ran in and ran to Luigi's side. Mario pushed the door closed.  
"Knocking would of been nice," Mario said. Peach looking over at Mario.  
"Oh Mario! I'm so sorry! I was just so worried about Luigi!" Peach said. She ran to Mario's side.  
"It's okay. I understand," Mario said with a smile.  
"Mario, your nose!" Peach said. Mario looked in the mirror hanging on the wall. He had a bruise on his nose.  
"It's okay, Peach. Let's just get to the ball," Mario said.  
"We have to stop by my castle first so I can change and get ready," Peach said. Peach fixed Mario's bow tie and adjusted his mask. Mario gave her a kiss.  
"Let's check on Luigi and get his gift for Daisy then go to my castle then to the ball. K?" Peach asked quietly.  
"K," Mario whispered back.  
"What are you guys whispering over there?" Luigi asked.  
"Nothing!" Peach said back. They walking over to Luigi, holding hands.  
"I hope you feel better soon Luigi. I'm sorry you have to miss Daisy's party, Daisy was going to come over, but she had to stay at her castle," Peach said.  
"Please just take this box and give it to Daisy. It has her gifts inside. Have a good time and don't worry about me," Luigi said. He handed Peach a box.  
"Will do, Luigi. Bye and feel better soon," Peach said.  
"Later, Weegee!" Mario said. Mario and Peach left the house.  
"Finally they're gone! Now it's time to put Daisy's real present into action!" Luigi thought.  
Luigi got up and ran to his room. Under his bed, he pulled out the box he got from the shop.  
"Waluigi won't dance with my Daisy!" Luigi said.

*At Daisy's castle*

"It's 8:55. Where are Peach and Mario? Did they decide to stay with Luigi?" Daisy said to herself. Daisy was at her balcony watching all the guests pile in.  
"I better finish getting ready and get down there," Daisy said. Daisy fixed her hair and put her make-up on. She put her mask on then admired herself in the mirror.  
"Luigi would of stuttered and blushed if I asked him if I was pretty," Daisy said to herself. Daisy sighed.  
"I wouldn't stutter or blush," a voice said. Daisy looked around the room. She didn't see anyone. She ran out to the balcony. She looked around then looked down were she could see the guests coming in.  
Mario and Peach were finally heading in. "Finally! They're here!" Daisy said. She went down to the ball room. Everyone was there... except for Luigi. Daisy ran up Peach and Mario.  
"Why are you guys so late?" Daisy asked.  
"We're not late," Mario said.  
"I know, but you guys said you would get here a little before 9," Daisy said.  
"We chatted with Luigi for a bit," Peach said.  
"Oh yeah! How is he?" Daisy asked.  
"He just has a little head cold. He'll be fine soon," Mario said.  
"Good. This ball still won't be the same without him," Daisy said. Mario and Peach looked at each other and smiled.  
"What?" Daisy asked.  
"Nothing!" Here's Luigi's gift," Peach said. She handed her the box from Luigi.  
"Thanks. I'll set it on the present table. You two enjoy yourselves! I'll be back soon," Daisy said. Daisy walked outside to the present table.  
She set down the present on the table and turned around to go back to te castle.  
"Princess?" A voice said from behind Daisy.  
"Luigi?" Daisy thought. Daisy turned around to see Waluigi standing there.  
"Oh, hi, Waluigi," Daisy said disappointed.  
"Would you like to dance with me inside the ball room?" Waluigi asked.  
"Uh sure. I guess," Daisy said.  
"Really?! Thanks!" Waluigi said. He grabbed Daisy's hand and walked in the ball room. They started dancing.  
"You sure do look pretty today, Princess," Waluigi said.  
"Thanks," Daisy said.  
"Was he the one I heard in my room?" Daisy thought. They continued to dance.  
"Excuse me, Mister, but I think you're dancing with my princess," a voice said. Daisy and Waluigi turned only to see a man in a mysterious black tuxedo, a black cape, and a mask that covered more of his face than a masquerade mask was supposed to.  
"Who are you supposed to be?" Waluigi asked.  
"Masquerade Man. Princess Daisy's one true love. Now step away from my beautiful princess," Masquerade Man said.  
"Princess, do you know this guy?" Waluigi asked.  
"No. I've never seen this guy before in my life," Daisy said.  
"Well, why don't you dance with me and see just what you missed all this time," Masquerade Man said with his hand out.

*Will Daisy dance with Masquerade Man? Who was that voice in Daisy's room? What all does Luigi have planned? What ARE the gifts Luigi got for Daisy? Who is this Mysterious Masquerade Man?  
Find out in chapter 4! The Perfect night!


	4. The Perfect Night

Hello! Thanks again for reading more! Please enjoy and review. I now take requests for fan fictions about Mario and/or any anime.

Chapter 4

The perfect night!

"Waluigi, I'll dance with you after I see what this Masquerade Man has in store for me," Daisy said. She took Masquerade Man's hand.  
"But Princess!" Waluigi said.  
"Later, Waluigi!" Daisy said as her and Masquerade Man walked towards the center of the ballroom. Masquerade Man turned his head over to Waluigi and stuck his tongue out.  
"Stupid Masquerade Man! He'll pay!" Waluigi thought. Waluigi stormed off. Once Daisy and Masquerade Man made it to the center, they began to dance.  
"Why was such a beautiful princess dancing with THAT guy?' Masquerade Man asked.  
"Because the man I wanted, never arrived," Daisy answered.  
"Well, this man is even better then any man you could ever dream of," Masquerade Man said.  
"I'll see about that," Daisy said. Masquerade Man just smirked. While they were dancing, Peach noticed them.  
"Who IS that dancing with Daisy?" Peach asked as her and Mario danced. Mario looked over at Daisy and Masquerade man dancing.  
"I don't know, but he has a cool cape," Mario said.  
"I don't think Luigi would like this," Peach said.  
"Why do you say that?" Mario asked.  
"Don't you know that Luigi has a crush on Daisy?" Peach asked.  
"Uh why do you think he has a crush on her?" Mario asked.  
"I better not tell Peach about Luigi's crush. He told me to keep it a secret!" Mario thought.  
"Mario, it's so noticeable that Luigi likes her! I mean just look at the way he blushes and stutters around her! And Daisy has a crush on Luigi too," Peach explained.  
"SHE DOES?!" Mario shouted in shock. Everyone looked over at Mario. Mario blushed and chuckled. Mario cleared his throat.  
"She does?" Mario said quietly.  
"Yeah. Can't you tell? She's always messing around with him, making him blush, and laughing at that. They should just tell each other how they feel," Peach said.  
Just then, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, and Birdo came over to Mario and Peach. They stopped dancing.  
"Hey, Mario? where's Luigi?" Yoshi asked.  
"He's sick, so he had to stay at home," Mario answered.  
"Oh poor Luigi!" Toadette said.  
"Hey, who's that mysterious man dancing with Princess Daisy?" Toad asked.  
"I don't know," Mario answered.  
"He sure does look handsome," Birdo said. Yoshi looked over at his date.  
"But uh you're more handsome than him, Yoshi!" Birdo said. Yoshi smiled and led Birdo over to dance.  
"Isn't Birdo a male that just dresses and acts like a girl?" Mario asked.  
"Yeah," Toad, Toadette, and Peach replied.  
"So, wouldn't that make Yoshi and Birdo..," Mario started.  
"Yeah so let's just leave it as that," Peach said.  
 **(BIRDO IS IN FACT A MALE THAT DRESSES UP AS A GIRL. CHECK IT OUT ON THE MARIO WIKI PAGE. IT'S ON THE BIRDO PAGE GENDER SECTION. IT TELLS EVERYTHING. ALSO, IT SAYS BIRDO IS YOSHI'S GIRLFRIEND... OR BOYFRIEND. IT SAYS SOMETHING LIKE THAT. CHECK IT OUT TO SEE FOR YOURSELF)**  
"I'm going to find out who that is dancing with Princess Daisy," Mario said.  
"Mario don't bother them!" Peach said. Mario gave Peach a kiss on the cheek.  
"It's okay if I do. I'll be quick," Mario said. He let go of Peach's hand and walked up to the man and Daisy and cleared his throat. They stopped dancing and looked at Mario.  
"May I help you, sir?" Masquerade Man asked.  
"Yeah. Just WHO are you?" Mario asked.  
"Why, I am Masquerade Man! Princess Daisy's true love!" Masquerade Man declared.  
"True love?" Mario asked.  
"Yeah. Did you not hear me the first time?" Masquerade Man asked, getting closer to Mario.  
"No. It's just I'm pretty sure Daisy's true love would have such a stupid name like 'Masquerade Man,'" Mario said.  
"Guys, please don't fight! It's already bad enough that Luigi couldn't be here, so please don't make anything worse. It is my birthday after all," Daisy said.  
"Oh, right. Sorry, Princess," Mario said.  
"Mario, I keep telling you and Luigi to call me Daisy! I have all my best friends do it," Daisy said.  
"Okay! Will do, Daisy!" Mario said. He walked back to Peach and started dancing again. Masquerade Man and Daisy also started dancing again.  
"Who IS this Luigi you keep talking about? Is he your boyfriend or something?" Masquerade Man asked. Daisy chuckled.  
"No. He's just one of my best friends. He's really sweet and funny. I would of really liked a dance from him. I could see him blush and stutter like he always does," Daisy said with a smile.  
"Well it's too bad he's sick," Masquerade Man said.  
"Who told you he was sick, because I never did," Daisy said.  
"Uh I uhh thought you did tell me?" Masquerade Man asked.  
"Did I?" Daisy asked.  
"Yeah you did, my beautiful Princess," Masquerade Man said softly. Daisy blushed.  
"Then I guess I did then, didn't I?" Daisy asked with a smile and blush still on her face.  
"Masquerade Man is so sweet! wait, am I starting to fall for him?" Daisy thought.  
"Let's just forget about Luigi and just focus on you and me," Masquerade Man said.  
"Okay, but just one more question about Luigi," Daisy said.  
"Okay. And what would that be?" Masquerade Man asked.  
'Are you Luigi?" Daisy asked. Masquerade Man stopped.  
"Uh no. I swear I'm not and I would never lie to a beautiful Princess like yourself. And also you said he blushes and stutters. I don't," Masquerade Man said. He continued dancing with her.  
"Okay, Masquerade Man," Daisy whispered in his ear.  
"Then, who ARE you?" Daisy said.  
"That's something you'll find out later," Masquerade answered. Daisy smiled.

Everyone danced until at ten o'clock...

Daisy stood at the top of the stairs so everyone could see here.  
"Hello everyone! Thanks for coming to my birthday masquerade ball!" Daisy said. Everyone clapped and cheered.  
"Now it is time to go outside so I can open my presents, enjoy some cake, and a surprise!" Daisy announced. Everyone clapped and cheered again. Everyone then started to go outside.  
"Princess!" Someone said. Daisy looked only to see Masquerade Man standing in front of her.  
'Yes?" Daisy asked.  
"Would you like me to escort you outside?" Masquerade Man asked.  
"Why, yes, That would be lovely," Daisy said. She looped arms with Masquerade Man and were the last two to exit. Everyone was around the big tables.  
One filled with food and drinks, one filled with gifts, and one with a beautiful huge cake. Mario and Peach were next to the present table.  
One by on, Daisy opened the guests and had her servants carry them to her room. She saved Mario's, Peach's, and Luigi's for last.  
"This one is from Mario!" Daisy said. She opened it. It was home-made cookies!  
"Cookies! Thanks Mario!" Daisy said. She handed it to her servant.  
"Put these on my bed so I can eat these when I get up there," Daisy ordered. The servant nodded and ran off.  
"This one is from Peach!" Daisy said. She opened it and it was a handmade yellow and orange bracelet. Daisy put it on.  
"Thanks so much, Peach!" Daisy said. She hugged Peach. "This is the last gift and it's from Luigi," Daisy said. She opened it. Inside was a cute teddy bear and a eleven daisies... and half of the stem of one that looked cut. "Oh! Luigi! I wish you were here!" Daisy said. She hugged the bear and smelled the daisies.  
"Princess, here's my present to you," Masquerade Man said. He pulled a daisy out from behind his back. It looked like the stem was cut.  
"Thanks, Masquerade Man," Daisy said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Masquerade Man smiled and looked at Waluigi.  
All of the sudden, fireworks filled the night sky. Everyone sat down to watch. Daisy sat next to Masquerade Man and laid her head on his shoulder as they watched the fireworks.  
"I love you, Princess Daisy," Masquerade Man said.  
"I love you too," Daisy said.  
After about five minutes, Masquerade Man was lifted into the air by someone!  
"Hey!" Masquerade Man yelled.  
"Waluigi! Put him down!" Daisy demanded.  
"Not until everyone sees what I have to show!" Waluigi shouted.  
"Huh?" Masquerade Man asked. Waluigi swiped off Masquerade Man's mask right off his face! Everyone gasped once they saw who it was.

*To be continued*  
*Who IS the Masquerade Man? Where's Luigi in all this? Find out in Chapter 5! The Perfect Cover Blown!


	5. The Perfect Cover Blown!

Thanks for reading another chapter of mine! remember: I take anime and Mario requests! Enjoy and please review! Reviews mean a lot to me!

Chapter 5

The Perfect Cover Blown!

"Luigi?!" Daisy asked shocked.  
"Y-yes, yes it's me," Luigi said with his head down.  
"But you swore you weren't Luigi! You said you would never lie to me when you were pretending to be Masquerade Man and before you started pretending! I thought you were at home alone sick! But instead you're here lying to me!" Daisy shouted in anger.  
"But Daisy, listen," Luigi said.  
"No I will not listen! And by the way, call me Princess! Only my best friends call me Daisy and my best friends DON'T LIE TO ME!" Daisy yelled.  
"Please just listen! You don't understand," Luigi said.  
"Understand what? That I've been lied to by someone that I thought I loved?" Daisy asked now crying. Luigi just gasped a little.  
"I loved you Luigi! And I loved Masquerade Man! You just broke my heart twice! Don't you ever try to talk to me again Luigi! I never want to see that lying handsome face again!" Daisy said.  
She ran all the way to her room, crying the whole way. Waluigi set Luigi down. Waluigi smiled at Luigi.  
"Masquerade Man? More like Lying COWARD!" Waluigi said. He ran after Daisy.  
"Princess, wait!" Waluigi called out to Daisy as he ran after her.  
"Sorry about cutting the party short, but I think it would be best if everyone heads home now," Toad suggested.  
Everyone started walking to the front gate to exit. As people walked by Luigi, they put him down and gave him insults. Luigi just held his mask and had his head down.  
Mario and Peach walked up to Luigi.  
"Luigi, why did you do that?" Peach asked. Luigi looked up at them.  
"I just wanted to have a chance to dance with her and be with her without blushing and stuttering like an idiot! I didn't know she liked it and liked me.  
I also thought if I was this brave mysterious macho man, she would forget all about this 'certain someone' she kept talking about.  
I didn't know she was talking about me. I just wanted to give her a perfect night and I just messed it all up," Luigi said.  
"Well, you didn't know. Please, just try talking to her," Peach said.  
"How can I? She doesn't want to see me anymore," Luigi said.  
"Climb up to her balcony and then talk to her," Mario said.  
"I don't want to break in her room!" Luigi said. "It won't be breaking in, it'll be romantic," Mario said.  
"Yeah and also, I think she still likes you," Peach said.  
"I don't know," Luigi said.  
"If you love her, do it," Mario said.  
"Okay! I'll do it!" Luigi said. Luigi put the mask in is back pocket and started to walk to the balcony.  
"Luigi, wait," Mario said, Luigi turned around and looked at him.  
"You did end up using TWO of my gift ideas!" Mario said with a smile. Luigi smiled back and continued towards the balcony. Once there, he climbed up to the top.  
"Bye Waluigi. Thanks for the company," Daisy said at the door as Waluigi left. As soon as Waluigi was gone, Daisy sat on her bed and hugged the teddy bear from Luigi as she cried.  
"A beautiful Princess like you shouldn't be crying," Luigi said from the balcony. Daisy turned to see Luigi standing on her balcony.  
"Well, a handsome plumber shouldn't lie to his best friend," Daisy said. Luigi blushed.  
"Y-you think I a-am ha-handsome?" Luigi stuttered. Daisy giggled.  
"Oh Luigi. It's hard to stay mad at you for long," Daisy said looking at the teddy bear.  
"I'm sorry, Princess. I just thought you having a mysterious man as your date would be better then a stuttering idiot. I just wanted you to have the perfect night," Luigi said.  
"Luigi, I would rather have you then any man in the world! Having YOU would have made me have the perfect night," Daisy said.  
"Now you tell me." Luigi said. Daisy laughed. Luigi blushed.  
"Come here Luigi!" Daisy said. Luigi walked up to Daisy and sat down next to her on her bed.  
"I'm sorry, Princess. Will you ever forgive me and become my friend again?" Luigi asked.  
"Okay I forgive you, but I don't want to be your friend," Daisy said.  
"Why not?" Luigi asked "Because I want you and I to be more than friends. I love you, Luigi," Daisy said. Luigi blushed.  
"I love you too, Daisy," Luigi said. Luigi gave Daisy a kiss.  
"Happy Birthday," Luigi said.  
"You know Luigi, you look cuter without your hat," Daisy said. Luigi blushed.  
"Well, maybe I should have it off more," Luigi said.  
"I would like that," Daisy said. Luigi smiled.  
"May I please have one dance from THE actual Luigi?" Daisy asked.  
"Any time," Luigi said. Luigi stood up and held out his hand. Daisy stood up and took it. They started dancing.  
"Daisy, I promise to never deceive you like I did tonight. And I promise to never break your heart again. And I-" Luigi couldn't finish because Daisy kissed him.  
"I know, Weegee," Daisy said. Luigi smiled.  
Once it was 1 0'clock in the morning, Luigi decided to head home.  
"Bye, my sweet Daisy," Luigi said from the balcony.  
"Bye Weegee," Daisy said. Luigi climbed down the balcony. Daisy walked over on the balcony and watched Luigi leave. When he was out of sight, Daisy changed into her night clothes and sat on her bed.  
She opened a draw in her desk. She pulled out a little hat like what Luigi wears. She put it on her teddy bear from Luigi.  
"You can be Little Luigi. Tomorrow, I'll make you your little Luigi clothes," Daisy said.  
Once Luigi got home, he opened the door as silently as he could. When he got inside he saw Mario and Peach sitting on the couch watching a horror movie.  
"Hey Luigi," Mario said without looking away from the T.V.  
"Hey guys," Luigi said. He noticed Mario and Peach were in their night clothes.  
"Um, how long are you guys going to stay up?" Luigi asked.  
"I don't know," Mario said.  
"Okay," Luigi said.  
"Don't worry, Luigi. We won't be loud so you can go on to bed if you want," Peach said.  
"Okay. Good night you guys. Don't have too much fun," Luigi said. Luigi walked to his room.  
"I wonder why Peach is here so late," Luigi thought.

*The next day later*

Mario woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. Mario got up and went to the kitchen. He saw Peach making breakfast.  
"Good morning!" Peach said.  
"Good morning!" Mario said. He gave Peach a kiss on the cheek. Luigi walked in.  
"Hey Peach! I didn't know you would be here this early in the morning just to make us breakfast," Luigi said. Peach and Mario looked at each other.  
"Wait, are you guys married? Is that why Peach is here?" Luigi asked.  
"No. Luigi, when we get married, we will invite you, Daisy and all of the mushroom kingdom! Right Mario?" Peach asked. Mario blushed.  
"Of course, Peach. Hey Luigi, where's your hat? Did you forget it again?" Mario asked.  
"Nope," Luigi said.  
"Trying something new?" Peach asked.  
"Nope. Daisy is now my girlfriend! We kissed last night! And she told me I like cuter without my hat," Luigi said.  
"I told you Daisy and Luigi liked each other!" Peach said.  
"I think it's wonderful that you guys are finally together," Mario said.  
"Thanks! I'd love to stay, but I've got a date with Daisy! Bye Peach! Bye big bro!" Luigi said with a smile.  
"Bye Luigi!" Peach said.  
"Bye, little bro," Mario said. Luigi then left.  
"Peach, do you think I would look cute without my hat?" Mario asked. Peach giggled.  
"I think you look cute no matter what!" Peach said.

*At the park*

"Hey Daisy!" Luigi called to Daisy. Luigi ran up the hill they had that picnic on. Daisy was there with her big picnic basket and with her chain chomper, Rocky.  
"Hey Weegee!" Daisy said. She gave Luigi a kiss.  
"Ready for a picnic then some fun?" Luigi asked.  
"Yep!" Daisy said. They set they picnic blanket and sat down. Daisy pulled out her teddy bear from the basket.  
"Look at Little Luigi, the bear you gave me," Daisy said. She held out the bear. He was wearing the hat, shirt and overalls.  
"He looks just like me!" Luigi said.  
"Yep! I made the clothes myself. I also made something for you," Daisy said.  
"Really?' Luigi asked. Daisy reached in the basket and pulled out a teddy bear that looks just like Little Luigi except it was wearing a dress and crown like Daisy's.  
"It's Little Daisy! I made the clothes myself," Daisy said. She handed the bear to Luigi.  
"I love it! Thanks Daisy! You're the best!" Luigi said. Luigi and Daisy kissed.

The End

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. If you liked it, please follow, fave and review. I will upload more Mario fan fictions soon.  
If you have any Mario, cartoon, and/or anime fan fiction requests, please private message me.  
If you want a romance fan fiction between you and any character, please private message me these things I'll need.  
I'll just need your name or whatever name you want to use, the character you wish to use, the show or game the character is from, the setting, your gender, the color of your eyes, and the color of your hair.  
Thank you and please review if you enjoyed!

See you next time!


End file.
